Un Grupo Divergente
by albertoescritor3
Summary: No es fácil ser un líder, el poder siempre va de la mano con una responsabilidad igual de grande, mucho menos cuando uno mismo sabe que no tiene madera para eso y la vida de una grupo de personas depende de tu intuición, tu inteligencia y criterio.


The Walking Dead 4: Día 15

Patrick miraba a través de las rendijas que dejaban entre sí las barras de acero que habían colocado en la puerta como medida de protección, en busca de una señal esperanzadora aunque no estaba muy consciente de cuál. Una semana y no llegaba la ayuda. Una semana y seguían escondidos como cucarachas dentro de esa plaza comercial. El ejército se había largado pues supuestamente tenían asuntos más importantes que atender en otros estados. Él formaba parte del escuadrón de contraataque, escuadrón que se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en cuanto los muertos llegaron a la ciudad, diciendo a forma de escusa que tenían que atender asuntos en Atlanta. Lo que muchos no sabían era que, como muchos otros cobardes, ellos se habían ido a esconder egoístamente sólo por salvar su vida, pretendían huir al extranjero (en especial hacia el Sur) o simplemente proteger a los suyos. Un ejemplo que Patrick nunca olvidaría sería el caso del tontamente enamorado Frank, un sujeto enorme y astuto, que huyó con su pareja Lizz. Lo que éste hombre gigantesco no sabía era que en verdad su novia lo engañaba y había tenido amoríos con más de la mitad de los miembros del escuadrón al cual Frank pertenecía. Claro eso era antes de que los zombis llegaran y todo se fuera al diablo.

En una semana los muertos habían logrado arrasarlo todo, o bueno, los muertos en una minúscula parte. En realidad los que acabaron con todo fueron los mismos habitantes en su histeria y su pavor. Los tres días subsecuentes a la llegada de los caminantes la ciudad era un caos total, la gente se mataba en las calles por un poco de dinero aun a pesar de que comenzaba a perder su valor, por un carro o algo de comida o agua. Los autos chocaban o atropellaban a transeúntes descuidados, las autopistas por la cuales se salía de la ciudad estaba totalmente bloqueada por la monumental masa de vehículos que pretendían salir al mismo tiempo, los soldados que no habían huido, dominados por el miedo o siguiendo las órdenes de sus líderes incompetentes y no menos aterrados, disparaban a los civiles en plena calle, se adentraban a los edificios derribaban las puertas y asesinaban a todos los que se encontraran dentro. Los helicópteros Hidra sobrevolaban la región y disparaban sus poderosísimas armas calibre .50 contra las grandes masas de personas que había en la autopista más congestionada pues a esa altura era imposible determinar quién era o no humano.

Ahora, una semana después de que la ciudad fuera reducida a un pueblo fantasma, estaba todo en manos de los cadáveres andantes. El mundo que alguna vez le perteneció a los humanos (si es que en algún momento fue nuestro en verdad) estaba en manos de los muertos que sin sentido deambulaban por la calle, tambaleándose o arrastrándose mientras las moscas revoloteaban a su alrededor, las larvas pululaban en sus cuerpos y los devoraban lentamente. El olor de las calles era insoportable, los días lucían más oscuros y un silencio profundo como el mar se extendía cual niebla en todas direcciones.

Justo en estos momentos, las personas que se escondían en esa elegante plaza que aún conserva un poco la dignidad de los días sin muertos devora humanos, se daban cuenta (todos prácticamente al mismo tiempo en una terrible coincidencia) que el mundo estaba perdido, que la humanidad no tendría salvación y no quedaba más que esperar la muerte mientras aprovechaban el tiempo para rogar que fuera la mejor y menos dolorosa posible. Al mismo tiempo en que ponían los pies sobre la tierra, la negación nublaba la realidad arrogantemente y lo peor es que ellos permitían que lo hiciera por temor.

Patrick se apartó de los barrotes y miró detrás de sí. Observo el grupo de cinco personas (sólo otra de ellas militar al igual que él) que confiaban en su capacidad de liderarlos, en lo inteligente de sus decisiones y en su valor. Patrick jamás quiso eso. Nunca le gustaba estar al frente, en ningún momento en su vida buscó destacar y mucho menos ser un líder. Por algo se había quedado en el cargo de raso, para recibir órdenes y obedecer, para eso había nacido o eso pensaba. Era terrible, peor incluso que cualquier pesadilla que pudiera tener una mente retorcida, el poner en las manos de un ser sin voluntad propia la vida de otras cinco personas entregadas a él total e incondicionalmente por el simple hecho banal de que para ese puñado de civiles representaba una autoridad. No sólo porque se tratara de un militar, sino porque era una de las dos personas allí que sabía disparar un arma y no ponerse una bala entre los ojos en el acto, cosa que en estos días valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Recordaba cómo conoció al grupo. Los civiles huían de una pequeña horda de caníbales y Patrick, apoyado por su compañero llamado Jacob, le volaron la tapa de los sesos unos cuantos de esos torpes pero letales depredadores y salvaron la vida de ese puñado de tórtolos. Después de unos minutos hallaron la plaza comercial y unánimemente acordaron quedarse dentro por las obvias ventajas que representaba un sitio similar. Y no se equivocaban, el lugar en verdad era una fortaleza desde sus cimientos hasta el techo, tenía comida, ropa, medios de entretenimiento (el fin de la humanidad en ocasiones era extremadamente aburrido), baños, medicinas incluso, pero lo más importante de todo es que tenía el suficiente espacio vital. Parecerá una ridiculez pero Patrick sabía por experiencia que las personas solían explotar más fácilmente o volverse locas si no tenían el espacio vital requerido. Las riñas serían frecuentes, las tensiones aumentarían y todo se vendría abajo. La plaza era enorme, así que uno podía desenvolverse a sus anchas con la mayor tranquilidad. Patrick y Jacob se encargaron de los pocos caníbales que había dentro de la plaza, con barras de acero a forma de barrotes resolvieron el problema de las puertas automáticas y una vez encontrado el centro de control podían vigilar la plaza en su totalidad las veinticuatro horas del día en caso de que hubiera problemas, no sólo los causados por los caminante sino los que eran provocados por el individualismo humano y eran los de mayor peligro. Por el momento no se habían tenido problemas, de manera sorprendente todos procuraban comportarse de la mejor manera que les era posible, si tomamos en cuenta las circunstancias. Aunque es normal, hasta humano incluso, mostrarse renuente a hablar con desconocidos, todos los presentes contaban algo de su vida por más simple, tonto o personal que fuera. Todos… excepto Delacroix, un sujeto con descendencia francesa que era bastante mezquino, osco y apartado. Se negaba a dar explicaciones a cualquier pregunta que se le formulaba alegando que no sabía hablar bien inglés, aunque su acento puramente yanqui decía lo contrario. También era extremadamente agresivo y su mirada era la de un tonto. Él era esa clase de personas que parecen poseer una capacidad sobrenatural para crear problemas y sin embargo cuando se encuentran envueltos en uno se comportar como un animal acorralado. Había que tenerlo siempre vigilado.

Por otra parte estaba Bill, un hombre que simplemente con verle la cara inspiraba una confianza absoluta. Era totalmente lo contrario a Delacroix: Se comportaba de forma amigable, su sonrisa era de campeonato, siempre procuraba ayudar e incluso en medio de circunstancias tan hostiles lograba, nadie sabía cómo, verse bien y elegante. Todos los demás estaban llenos de sudor, los pelos enmarañados, con ojeras y pálidos. Era vanidoso a más no poder, de eso no cabía duda alguna y su mirada era fría como el hielo, pero algo en él lograba captar la atención de todo el mundo y hacerles parecer que era buen sujeto. A causa de estas características lo llamaron "El Presidente" un apodo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo y al cual Bill no replicaba en lo absoluto. Si alguien en aquel lugar tenía facha de líder era Bill "El Presidente" y no Patrick "El Soldado Raso".

Valentine, alta, delgada, de pelo castaño al igual que si hermano El Presi, de ojos azul eléctrico que no inspiraban la misma confianza que los de su hermano y paranoica como Patrick jamás creyó capaz. Esa chica armaba un escándalo de veneno, bacterias, conspiraciones gubernamentales y logias secretas por el simple hecho de que el agua que bebía supiera extraño o ligeramente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a beber. No había armado ningún numerito grave por el momento como nos comentaba su hermano en secreto, pero sí que había exagerado en el momento que calló en la acera y se golpeó la parte superior de la pierna izquierda contra el filo de ésta. Jacob tuvo que cargarla mientras fingía agonizar pues aseguraba haber sentido claramente como la artería que cruzaba por esta pierna había reventado en la caída. Patrick había visto personas similares en la televisión cuando todo era normal, en un programa llamado "Mi Extraña Obsesión". Claro que jamás supuso que conocería a alguien como aquellas personas exhibidas en el programa televisión.

Por último el grupo tenía a una pequeña niña. El nombre de la chiquilla era Coraline y por increíble que suene, era la persona más dura de todo el lugar. Hablo de dura en el sentido de que, a pesar la situación, los ruidos que eran capaces de erizarle el vello a cualquiera, el mal olor, la poca comida que cada quien debía consumir, las pocas horas de sueño, el frío, el miedo y demás martirios que se me escapan ella no se quejaban en lo absoluto, hacía todo el trabajo que era necesario que hiciera y lo hacía perfectamente. Esa niña perdió a sus padres. A su mamá le disparó un ladrón de autos durante los tres días del caos y su padre murió defendiéndola. En ambos casos, como es natural, la chiquilla había llorado terriblemente y de forma desconsolada (Según le dijeron después a Patrick), pero no lloró más de lo que se podría decir necesario y al parecer superó la muerte de sus seres queridos, o al menos la sobrellevaba bastante bien. Delacroix se hacía el chico malo pero sólo pasaba por estúpido. Ella era verdaderamente dura de roer, de temperamento fuerte y muy inteligente. Sabía cuándo llorar, cuando atacar, cuando huir y cuando dejar a alguien atrás. Para Patrick ella era la única persona (sin contar a su compañero Jacob) a quien valía la pena salvar.

Las personas lo miraron, algunos se irguieron y otro incluso hicieron el ademán de levantarse pero Patrick les indicó con una mano que se sentaran.

-Gente- dijo Patrick después de un carraspeo- no se ven señales de vida, el escuadrón de rescate aún debe estar lejos y por la radio no he recibido ningún mensaje. Será mejor que, tomando en cuenta que oscurece rápido, tapemos las puertas para evitar ser vistos y bueno… que hagamos lo mismo de siempre.

No era un discurso conmovedor, pero todos se pusieron en movimiento antes de que terminara de hablar. Patrick se sorprendió de lo que un simple oficio, como ser soldado, pudiera cernir sobre él tanto poder y por lo tanto una responsabilidad de la misma magnitud. No podía darse el lujo de cometer errores pues la vida de toda esa gente estaba en sus manos…


End file.
